


L'autre famille

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alchemy, Books, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Gen, Mad Scientists, a bit of a crack pairing, learning
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics sur la famille Tringham ;<br/>1ère vignette : Fletcher et Nash, Papa savait tout ! 2ème : Russel, Fletcher et les Frères Elric, Imposture. 3ème : Russel & Scieszka, Rencontre fortuite. <br/>4ème : Nash, Pour la Science !<br/>5ème : Russel, La fin et les moyens. <br/>6ème : Fletcher, Un cas de conscience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nash & Fletcher - Papa savait tout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Il était une fois trois enfants blonds...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376143) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour le petit Fletcher et son papa, la curiosité est un trait familial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Papa savait tout  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Nash et Fletcher Tringham  
>  **Genre :** gen/familial  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Jamais il ne pourrait deviner, car, après tout, lui-même était étonné de ce qu’il avait trouvé. »  
>  d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : plusieurs années pré-série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Étonné de ce qu’il avait trouvé en jouant dans le jardin, drôle de chose ni végétale ni minérale, Fletcher rapporta l’objet à Papa.

Papa était toujours très occupé par ses recherches, mais rarement trop pour n’avoir pas de temps du tout à consacrer aux études de ses petits garçons. Papa savait beaucoup de choses sur le monde, sur de nombreux sujets, et savait expliquer les choses. Celles que les garçons trouvaient dans leurs jeux ou dans leurs livres… mais de son bureau et de sa propre bibliothèque, il évitait de parler.


	2. Russel vs Edward - Rendre vraie une imposture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plus vrai que nature !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** S’il rend vraie cette imposture…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnage :** Russel Tringham  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Frêle, mignon, il paraît inoffensif, pourtant, si vous faites un pas de travers, c’est lui qui vous égorgera avant que vous puissiez dire ouf, et ce, sans la moindre hésitation. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La moindre hésitation peut être fatale à son plan, aussi Russel va-t-il délibérément de l’avant, en refusant de s’arrêter pour se poser des questions.  
Un, les recherches de Père leur appartiennent, à Fletcher et lui : il faut qu’ils les récupèrent. Deux, un Alchimiste d’État doit être quelqu’un de décidé s’il veut passer pour tel il faut qu’il se montre ferme. Trois, il est un alchimiste talentueux de toute façon !

Résolu, il oublie que la remise en question est la base de toute expérience.


	3. Russel/Scieszka - Amour partagé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ="Où Scieszka rencontre un garçon formidable.">

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Amour partagé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Russel Tringham  & Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** un peu nerd  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Le laissant seul. »  
> d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post série spéculatif  
>  **Avertissement :** crack pairing oh yeah!  
>  **Note :** et il m'a tellement plu que depuis je lui ai écrit une série de sept fics !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Laissant seulement un espace minime pour circuler entre les rayonnages et les piles sauvages, Scieszka accumule de plus en plus de livres.  
Jamais, même pour faire de la place à des nouveaux, même avec certains qu'elle ne pense vraiment pas relire, elle ne peut se résoudre à les jeter. C'est que, pour elle, c'est un trésor, un trésor sans valeur matérielle mais dont chaque mot compte.

Et puis elle rencontre Russel Tringham… qui en reste bouche-bée. Oui, c'est un trésor, et inestimable ! pour la culture et par ses éditions rares !


	4. Nash - Pour la science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un défi à relever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour la science  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnage :** Nash Tringham   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 11-12  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

L’or de Xenotime s’est tari. En creusant plus profond, par désespoir, les mineurs ont trouvé autre chose : une matière dangereuse mais prometteuse, donc précieuse : l’Eau Rouge. Elle est toxique telle quelle mais raffinable et peut donner la Pierre Rouge…  
Nash Tringham voit le défi, l'enjeu, et accepte de le relever. Pour la science ! et pour que le peuple de cette ville retrouve un avenir.   
Les premières recherches sont difficiles, les progrès sont lents, les effets secondaires bien plus terribles que ce qu’il avait anticipé… Un peu tard, il commence à s’interroger sur le bien-fondé de ces tentatives.


	5. Russel - Une chance à prendre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit mensonge dans la recherche de la vérité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une chance à prendre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnage :** Russel Tringham  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 11-12  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Russel Tringham a repris le travail de son père, pour l’honneur de la famille et pour la science.   
Hum, évidemment, comme il emprunte pour ce faire le nom d'un autre, personne que lui et son frère ne saura que c'était eux, la gloire rejaillira sur ce type… tant pis. Il sera toujours temps, quand la Pierre Philosophale sera créée, de faire toute la lumière sur cette histoire.   
C'est à ça qu'elle sert après tout, à disperser toutes les ténèbres du monde.   
Alors un petit mensonge pour avancer loin dans la recherche de la vérité, dans l’équilibre des choses, c’est négligeable…


	6. Fletcher - Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un garçon honnête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Conscience  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnage :** Fletcher Tringham  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 11-12  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Fletcher Tringham était un gentil garçon. Il aimait son grand frère inconditionnellement, il espérait toujours leur papa finirait par revenir, il essayait autant que possible d’aider les gens dans le besoin autour d’eux.   
Voler, bon, emprunter, le nom d’autres personnes, même pour achever le travail de leur père et aider la ville de Xenotime, ça pesait sur sa conscience. Et depuis qu’il avait rencontré pour de vrai les deux frères victimes de l’idée farfelue de Russel, il se sentait encore plus coupable. Leurs situations se ressemblaient beaucoup, ils pourraient être amis. Ils devraient.   
Il faudrait absolument trouver un arrangement ensemble !


End file.
